


Mark Me Up

by Circe_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Heartbroken Jaskier, M/M, No one is surprised, idk - Freeform, maybe some supernatural Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: “Soulmate au where the first mark (usually hickies, but ink counts too) your soulmate puts on you stays forever.Jaskier never takes his shirt off around Geralt because he’s got a fist-sized bruise dead center on his gut that’s never gone away.”- Hunkygoddess on Tumblr’s idea I’m just expanding!
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier/witchers
Comments: 64
Kudos: 450
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I did Aiden dirty. I don’t play the games and have not read the books, yet. I just want to paint Jaskier as a witcher sexual.
> 
> Therefore, you get to read the Netflix version of the story in addition to the appearance of character there with some tweaks. Also, other witchers are mainly based on fanfiction stuff or pictures if I can find them. 
> 
> Also, a little smutty in this first chapter so.

Jaskier had always assumed his soul mark was going to be something beautiful that meant he was loved and cherished. A love mark bitten into his skin at the height of a passionate coupling. Or maybe a word written lovingly on his skin claiming him as someone else’s. What he had not imagined was being punched in the gut shortly after he had left home by a witcher. 

And having the mark never go away. 

Not even when Geralt had tied his life to a sorceress or even when he had broken Jaskier’s heart on top of a mountain and then left him. Well, technically Jaskier had been the one to walk away but he had still been abandoned. 

So here he was in a tavern somewhere near the bottom of the Blue Mountains. Was Jaskier lingering here to maybe get the attention of a certain witcher should he come? Maybe, maybe not. 

“Hello little lark.” A voice taunted him from behind. He turned to see a witcher behind him. The witcher was tall, as most were, he had the piercing gold eyes and a myriad of scars on his tall muscled body. He had dark hair that flopped over one eye. He wasn’t handsome per se but the strong jawline and the look in his eyes did things to Jaskier. And judging by the quirk of the corner of his mouth, witcher smirk as Jaskier had learned. He was enjoying Jaskier’s reaction and was feeling something himself. 

“Hello Witcher.” He purred. He raised a finger and let it trail into the witcher’s shirt and curled around the chain of his medallion. He might have let his finger brush the hot chest beneath the shirt too but who cares. The witcher didn’t respond, Jaskier was disappointed but not surprised. The medallion was that of a snarling cat. The school of the cat, Geralt hadn’t talked about them much.

“Or should I say, kitty cat.” He lightly yanked on the chain and brought the witcher down to his level. A bemused look had entered the cat’s eyes but when he had pulled him Jaskier had seen a flash of arousal. Glad to know some witchers found him attractive he supposed. “Come make me purr?” 

He asked and pressed their pelvises together. The witcher groaned slightly, lower than most humans. Jaskier shuddered and the witcher put his hands on the smaller man’s hips. 

“I will but first I gotta eat, Princess.” He said and Jaskier’s eyes rolled in pleasure. This man’s voice. The hands reached down and squeezed his ass and Jaskier ground their hips together. “Go stretch yourself out for me, I’ll be up soon.” He said with a lingering squeeze and slapped Jaskier’s ass. 

The bard practically ran up the stairs the witcher’s warm laugh echoed in his ear. 

-

Aiden had been on a job when he had run into Geralt. The White Wolf looked frantic and the Cat, under other circumstances would have laughed. But Geralt had asked him, begged him, actually to find his bard and make sure he was safe. 

He just wanted to know he was safe. Which had struck Aiden as unusual but he had gone into a tavern to sleep before hunting him down. To the cat’s surprise there was the bard, smelling of devastation and loneliness. 

Geralt had neglected to mention how beautiful the bard was, even in sorrow. Even though the witcher knew their relationship far surpassed friendship he was in awe of the feelings the bard was suffering. He needed to get Lambert to meddle and fast.

He had gone to the bard expecting to be punched. But was pleasantly surprised when he found the bard to be willing to let the witcher fuck him. The cat might have had a soulmate of his own but neither he nor his wolf was one to let a good lay go. 

Due to the depth of feelings he could smell on them both the witcher was not surprised when he walked in on the if he was honest, beautiful sight of Jaskier fucking himself open on the bed and saw a massive bruise on his gut. Geralt had told him about the first time they met and how he regretted hitting the bard.

Aiden’s mark was a bite on his ass due to Lambert being a little shit. 

So he said the first thing that came to mind,

-

“So, Geralt’s your soulmate then.” The other witcher said after he came into the room as he watched Jaskier work himself open. The bard’s body spasmed in shock and his fingers slipped out of him. His cock, which had been filling out nicely thank you very much, fell between his legs flaccid. Due to this that bard sent the cat a withering look to which the other man laughed. 

“Sorry, little lark. First thing that came to mind I’m afraid. I’m still willing to fuck you though if you want.” The other man shucked off his clothes and Jaskier hardened at the sight of his thick muscles and large cock. He then smirked. “Got one of my own.’ He gripped and he turned so that Jaskier could see the man’s perfect ass. Jaskier whined but then laughed as he saw the bite mark. 

“Who?” He began laughing. The witcher turned his cock full between his legs, Jaskier choked. The witcher smirked obviously proud. 

“Geralt’s little brother Lambert. He’d love to meet you. I’ll ask him but do you want me to bring you to the Wolves den for the winter. We’ll protect you from Geralt.” He teased with a smirk. Jaskier laughed, considered it, and nodded.

“Why not I have nowhere else to go. Maybe Geralt will get jealous and fuck me.” The bard mused. The witcher hooted and stalked over to the bard kissing him deeply. Jaskier moaned into the kiss then pushed him away. 

“What’s your name?” He asked breathlessly. The witcher tipped his head back and howled a laugh.

“Aiden.”

“I’m Jaskier.”

“I know.”

As it happens witchers are very good with their hands, cocks, and tongues. Jaskier reveled in this revelation.

-

The next morning Geralt received a message from the cat he had sent to find Jaskier.

“I met the bard. Very talented, especially with his hands. I’m bringing him to Kaer Morhen, Vesemir already said yes.” 

“Fuck.” Geralt murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aiden awoke the morning after he had met, and bedded, the bard he was woken in a way he very much enjoyed. Being sucked off by a beautiful man. Jaskier was this, especially with his cornflower blue eyes rolled back up into his head as the witcher thrust his cock into the bard's mouth. 

"M-Morning Princess." Aiden groaned as he came. Jaskier happily swallowed all of the witcher's load, which made Aiden very interested in more. When his cock slowly began to fill again Jaskier raised an unimpressed eyebrow and got up from the bed. Aiden snickered but got up as well. 

"Morning to you too  _ Kitty _ ," Jaskier said over his shoulder as he leaned down to pull up his smalls. Aiden growled as Jaskier smirked, the bard knew exactly what he was doing.

"Lambert's going to love you," Aiden promised crossing the room to pull Jaskier into his arms. The bard blushed and his intake of breath told the witcher that he hadn't been expecting to be touched nonsexually. It made Aiden wonder what the little songbird had been through and who the witcher had to kill. That thought on his own surprised him. First, the bard was just a play-thing, one that was to be respected sure but not someone to develop feelings for. Second, the boy was Geralt's soulmate, although Geralt had no mark on him, by his reaction after the mountain, he assumed he felt it. 

"So when am I going to meet this elusive Lambert then?" Jaskier asked from where he had begun to pack up his belongings. In his musings, the witcher had automatically begun to pack up. He snorted to himself and began unpacking, Jaskier looked at him with a bemused expression. 

"He'll be here in three days before we head up the mountain. " The cat witcher said. Jaskier nodded and began unpacking but then paused, seemingly unsure of what to do. It took Aiden a matter of seconds to determine the cause of the young man's hesitation. "You are welcome to stay with me here. We could spend the next three days getting to know each other." He winked at the bard who chuckled and then to Aiden's relief began to unpack. 

-

Geralt had fucked up. Big time. 

He had pushed away the only person who had wanted to willingly stay with him. Yennefer and he were linked by a stupid wish that he had made in a moment of panic. His gaze drifted to the tuft of white-blonde hair poking out of the blanket he had brought for Jaskier. Ciri was his child surprise. She had nowhere else to go but with him. 

Why had he pushed Jaskier away? Simple. He had happened to glance over as the man had been slipping into the tub. He had seen the bruise, the bruise that he had given the bard hours after they had met. The witcher had swallowed and felt panic like no other wash through his bones. 

Jaskier was his soulmate. And he had almost died time after time when he was near Geralt. There were the drowners that had dodged by Geralt and had pulled Jaskier down into the stream that he had been sitting out the fight near. Or the time the burley storeowner had almost given Jaskier a concussion because he had insulted Geralt and the bard had tried to rip the man's eyes out. 

Yeah, so Geralt had noticed that Jaskier had felt something for him before the witcher knew that they were soul mates. But that left the question had Jaskier liked Geralt for Geralt or just because he was his soul mate? Now it was too late to fix and he would never know. 

He stared at the message that Lambert’s soulmate had sent. 

“I met the bard. Very talented, especially with his hands. I’m bringing him to Kaer Morhen, Vesemir already said yes.” 

He didn’t understand what the hands comment was all about, perhaps Jaskier had played for the other witcher. That thought sent white-hot spikes of fury through Geralt’s heart. No, he wasn’t allowed to be jealous or to give a shit. He had fucked up and that would always be his fault. 

And now he was to spend all winter in his own personal hell. One that he had created, like everything wrong in his life, it was Geralt’s fault. He crumpled the note and threw it into the fire. He watched as it burned away and the feeling of watching the note burn away filling the witcher with a sick feeling. 

Geralt had royally fucked up. 

-

Jaskier had spent the past three days underneath the sheets with Aiden. They barely broke apart for anything except for water and when they had to relieve themselves. For Jaskier, it was the cruel savagery that the witcher wielded as he took the bard. For Aiden, it was the excitement of being with his beloved after so long apart. 

So, it was really no surprise when the two didn’t notice the door open, both lost to their own worlds of pleasure. 

“You started without me.” Came a voice by the door. Jaskier froze and Aiden groaned cumming inside of the bard at the sound of his beloved’s voice. Jaskier turned his eyes to the door and saw a witcher standing there. 

He had dark brown hair that was cropped close to his skull. The cat eyes stared at the two in the bed with an amused sort of lust. Jaskier shivered under their gaze and Aiden moaned as Jaskier moved his cock still buried in the bard. The witcher in the doorway proceeded to laugh and walk in the room locking the door behind him. 

“I’m Lambert,” he said with a saucy wink sent Jaskier’s way as he proceeded to strip.

“Jaskier.” The bard said in a breathy voice causing both of the witchers to laugh. Aiden’s laugh was chocked off as the bard constricted around him at the sight of Lambert’s cock hanging heavily between his legs. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it songbird?” Aiden preened at the attention his soulmate was gaining from the bard. Jaskier snorted and shoved him. Aiden, unprepared for this, fell to the side of the bed. And most importantly, in Jaskier’s eyes, out of him. He pulled his legs apart to show the new witcher what was in store for him.

“Do you want me or Aiden first?” Jaskier asked in a sultry voice. Lambert gulped. 

“You.” He said before joining the bard and his mate in bed. 

But he couldn’t let go not yet. They had a long climb in the morning. 

-

The trek to Kaer Morhen was hard on anyone. The path was thin and easy to lose. If you weren’t a witcher that is. Ciri was not. Geralt tried not to growl at her as she almost stepped off of the path and onto a weak shelf. But he schooled his fear into actual concern. 

As he should have with Jaskier. Maybe he could apologize to the bard. His bard, no soulmate. Geralt shook his head and tightened his hold on the back of Ciri’s cloak and on Roach’s reins. 

As the keep loomed ahead of them Geralt felt a sense of foreboding fall over his shoulders.

This was going to be a long winter. 

  
  
  



End file.
